


Surrender

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: "He’d lose himself in you then, breathing in the delicate sound of your sighs, kissing every inch of your skin, rocking against your soft, sweat sheened body until it felt as though he'd become one with you."





	Surrender

You loved the way he would surrender it all - his pain, his heartache, frustration and sorrow - you would draw it from him, consume it, let absorb into you until there was nothing left but the two of you, entwined and melded together, hearts racing in tandem. No matter how hard he'd started off fucking you, making you scream and come for him over and over...once he gave you that one thing he knew he couldn't fuck up, it washed over him like wave of serenity. 

He’d lose himself in you then, breathing in the delicate sound of your sighs, kissing every inch of your skin, rocking against your soft, sweat sheened body until it felt as though he'd become one with you. He would relish every movement, sliding in and out so slowly, as though it were the first time he'd felt your heat  or the last time he'd hold you in his arms. Thick fingers would lace through yours when your eyes met his, half-lidded and hazy, glassed over in wonder as though he didn't believe you were real.

“I'm yours, Dean,” you would whisper as he rocked into you, biting his lower lip to hold back his moans, letting quiet whimpers escape. “No one else's. I'm here...always.”

Your legs would curl around his waist, heels digging into his back to draw him closer. And he would finally fall, thrusts still gentle but more insistent, his head buried in the crook of your neck, his hot breath and wet mouth against your flesh composing a versification of your name.

“Let go for me,” you would coax, “Let me feel it...let me feel all of you…”

And with a choked back sob he would come, deep inside you, filling you with his warmth as yours enveloped him, moving in time with his rhythms. Every sound he made was like a beautiful melody, one he sang only for you and because of you.

You never minded when he would collapse on top of you, welcoming the heavy and crushing weight of his body against yours. It made you feel safe, protected, as though nothing in the world could ever hurt you so long as you could feel his heart thrumming wildly against your own.

And though he never said it, his body shielding yours so completely gave him comfort, solace - a reminder that he could protect you from the horrors of this life, and that no matter where, no matter how, what or why, as long as he had you to fall into, he was home.

The furrow between his brow would disappear, jaw relaxing, verdant eyes glowing bright. And when the expression on his flushed face softened, when his tense body was finally slack and serene - a state of being that only you were able to see, that only you could unfurl - he would whisper devotedly, “I love you, Y/N.”

 

_**~Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie)


End file.
